vagantefandomcom-20200222-history
The Rogue
Versatile class that suits many playstyles. Starting equipment *Dagger **1-3 Damage, Very Fast Attack Speed **"Its small size belies its sharp point." *Short Bow **1-8 Damage, Very Slow Attack Speed **"A bow well-suited to a beginner archer" Affinity trees 'Acrobatics tree' #'Tumbling: Move while ducking to initiate a roll. ''Roll after falling to reduce damage taken. #* To activate, hold the down key and press the left or right movement key to roll. The roll lets you pass through enemies, the crushing blocks, and the counter in the shop. Rolling will not make you invincible to spikes, but you will not take damage from enemies. Needs checking whether or not you can roll with the fairy on your back. # '''Advanced Maneuvers: Jump off of walls. Additionally, jump at the end of a roll to gain extra height. #* Let's you cling onto walls, while sliding slowly downwards, and jump off of them. Also, jump at the end of a roll to gain 2 blocks worth of jump height. #* This has the same effect as the glove enchantment that let's you cling to walls, and the boots enchantment that gives you extra jump height. # Evasion: Gain a 20 % chance to evade physical attacks. '' #* Gives you +20% evasion chance to physical damage. '''Archery tree' # Basic Movement:'' Enables strafing while drawing a bow.'' #* Let's you move left and right while drawing a bow. #* Hold "Walk" to change the direction you're facing once the bow is drawn. # Advanced movement: Enable jumping while drawing a bow. #* Let's you jump while drawing a bow. # Vertical Targeting: Allow aiming up while drawing a bow. #* Let's you aim up with a bow. # Piercing Arrows 1: Arrows pierce through one object. #* Arrows pierce through one enemy. #* Will not pierce walls or blocks. # Piercing Arrows 2: Arrows pierce through one object. #* Same as level 4, but two enemies. 'Dagger tree' # Anatomy Studies:'' Dagger attacks have a chance to critically strike.'' #* The damage from daggers can be doubled, game will show the number in yellow. #* A high Luck will still increase your chance to critically strike. # Dagger Tricks:'' Hold up and attack to throw your dagger.'' #* Throws your dagger out, and it returns to you. The dagger doesn't do damage when returning to you. #* You can't use a melee attack while your dagger is in the air. # Dagger Mastery:'' Thrown daggers strike twice.'' #* Daggers strike on the return trip after being thrown. Shadow tree # Shadow Attunement:'' Enter stealth mode by holding down.'' #* While in stealth, enemies won't attack you on sight, useful for sneaking around. Touching an enemy, melee or ranged attack will cancel stealth mode. However, magic spells do not cancel stealth. # Strike of Darkness:'' Attacks out of stealth mode always critically hit.'' #* Attacking while in stealth will double damage.(This only works for melee attacks, since bow leaves stealth before the attack, and spells do not cancel stealth) # Shadow Clone:'' A shadow clone follows you, mirroring your attacks.'' #* A shadow clone will be behind you, copying your movement with slight delay and attacking at the same time. Category:Classes